The Phantom Shadow
by blitzburn
Summary: Someone from shadows past wants revenge.Chapter 8 is finally up and the ultimate battle is about to begin.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm reposting this story again but in a different format, and there are some changes. Hope you enjoy.

The Phantom Shadow

Deep in an underground base Eggman was busy searching his computer for anything that could help him defeat sonic. Finding nothing he yelled in aggravation.

"Argh why can't I find anything, metal sonic isn't repaired yet and I can't persuade shadow to help me. There must be something in my grandfather's journal that can help me."

After reading the journal for a while he found a section he never read before. After reading it he then runs a search on the computer.

"Let's see project shadow, biolizard. What's this project chaos? Let's see what this is".

He then proceeds to open the file but needs the password. After a while he still doesn't have the password so the hacks into the mainframe and steals the password.

"Now what is this"? He then proceeds to read the file. "Project chaos this project was stopped due to it's immense power and unstable condition. Well it seems that I have to make a trip to the ARK." He prints out a map of the room which will take him to the hidden room of the secret project. After printing the map he then enters the teleportation pad and it takes him to the control room of the ARK. Following the map finds the room but cannot find the capsule which holds the sleeping project.

"Where is it, I must find it if I am to defeat that blue hedgehog and his friends".

After walking around the room aimlessly he bumps into a hidden machine. After figuring out its controls by using his labtop he opens the capsule. As smoke fills the room he finally sees the hidden project.

? POV

"As the smoke cleared out of the capsule I was finally able to open my eyes after 55 years. I felt weak but I was beginning to feel my strength returning to me. I looked around the room until I found the one who released me. He looked like the professor but much younger and a lot fatter. I approached him and he then started to introduce himself."

Normal POV

"I am the world famous DR. Eggman and I have released you from your capsule. You now serve me and will do as I say."

"Number one I serve no one but myself and number two why do you look like the professor."

"The reason why I look like Gerald is because I'm his grandson."

"Okay so now that we have that cleared why did you wake me in the first place?"

"I need your help. There is this hedgehog called sonic and he stands in my way of world domination so I need you to help me to defeat him and his friends."

"Who are his friend and what do they look like."

Eggman holds out a picture of sonic and the gang and tells him who they are until he shows him a picture of shadow.

"Is that shadow."

"Why yes it is, do you know him."

"You could say that we go way back. So what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to steal three chaos emeralds for me. We will discuss the rest of the plans later."

"So let's go."

In Eggman's secret base he tells the mysterious hedgehog where he can find the chaos emeralds.

"After you've collected the emeralds return to the base. The password is domination."

"I'll be on my way then", and with that he ran out of the base and into station square.

Once inside the city the mysterious hedgehog's first target was the station square museum.

'Hey were closed so get lost."

"I have no time to deal with the likes of you now die." After saying this he then proceeds to do a homing attack to the guards knocking out all except for one.

"Emergency a hedgehog has taken the chaos emerald request backup." The guard then faints.

Inside sonic's house everyone was enjoying the party after metal sonic's defeat. Amy turned on the t.v. and began to watch a movie until a breaking news report came on.

"This just in a hedgehog has just robbed station square museum. It seems that the person is shadow the hedgehog."

Amy after hearing this became confused and called the rest of the gang.

"Hey you guys come look at this".

"What is it Ames".

"Look a shadow look alike has robbed the museum."

"Eggman just doesn't learn does he? Well you guys lets go.", and with that they ran out the door.

They arrived at the museum only to find confused looking police men.

"What happened?"

"The hedgehog it just disappeared."

"We have a robbery in place at the jewelry shop all forces requested."

"Dang lets go guys."

As they arrive at the jewelry shop the see the hedgehog for the first time. He looked like shadow except that his quills were all red and he seemed a lot more evil.

"Hey you shadow clone put those emeralds back right now.

Hearing this the hedgehogs face seemed to darken with anger.

"Don't you ever call me by that weak hedgehog's name? It's phantom and you better remember it, Chaos flash", and in a burst of light he disappeared.

A/N So how was it for a first chapter I hope I didn't give away too much. Tell me what you think in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. To Looneyman: There may be a big fight between shadow and phantom. You'll just have to wait and find out. To Pink Emerald816: I'll try to fix those capitalization errors. Also Phantom looks like shadow but his quills are red and he has flame marking on his feet and arm, (like Blaziken from pokemon).He wear's baggy black pants and a short sleeved black shirt. Other than that let's get on with the fic.

The Phantom Shadow

When Phantom left the gang had gone back to sonic's house to discuss what they should do. As they were thinking when sonic suddenly yelled out in frustration.

"I don't get it why did that hedgehog just get all angry when I called him a shadow clone."

"What I want to know is why he reacted the way he did when we called him shadow."

"I think it's just another plot by Eggman to destroy the world."

"But why would phantom attack us like that."

"I guess well have to find out when we see him next time."

Meanwhile Phantom has just returned to Eggman's secret base.

"Excellent job Phantom, now the next phase of my plan can begin but first I need metal sonic." As Eggman walks towards the repair chamber he finds metal sonic finishing up his repairs.

"So metal sonic are you ready to serve me again."

"Yes master, I am sorry that I have disobeyed you're orders but I felt a need to defeat sonic and prove that I am superior to him."

"Very well, anyway here is a chaos emerald to enhance you're powers." Hands him the chaos emerald.

"Now tell me were can I find shadow."

" Currently his whereabouts are unknown but I know someone who can find them."

Tails who was currently in the lab on his computer was looking for files on the ARK to find a connection between shadow and phantom. Once he accessed the ARK's files the began looking through until he found an interesting file.

"Hey you guys look at this "

"What is it."

This is a file on projects that were on the ARK."

"So what's so important about that."

"I f I remember correctly there were only two projects on the ARK and that was shadow and the biolizard."

"Yeah so what."

"Well in this file it says that there are three projects."

"What does it say about that project."

"Project chaos this project was canceled due to it's immense power and unstable condition."

"But how can that be I've never heard about any other projects."

"Shadow do you think that the professor kept this project hidden from you."

"No, the professor has never kept any secrets from me."

"Well that doesn't matter. We need to find out more about this project chaos. Who's up for a trip to the ARK."

Back at station square phantom walks through the city until he sees a building that says Chaotix Detection Agency. He stops outside the door and says chaos illusion and in a flash of light his body changed. Once a black hedgehog his body was all grey and is eyes were black. He then walked inside were he was greeted by charmy. Inside the choatix agency vector and espio were busy filling out paper work for a case that had just been solved. The room was quiet until Charmy flew into the room.

"Vector, Espio we have a new client."

"Well show him in "

"Okay" disappears for a while the reappears with a grey hedgehog.

"Hello were the Chaotix Detection Agency. Anything you can't find we will."

"That's good because I need you to help me look for this hedgehog." Pulls out a picture of shadow'

"Whoa you need us to look for shadow."

"Is that a problem."

"Well no but he will be hard to find and it may take a while.

"That's okay I'm a patient hedgehog."

"Well that's good but it will cost. A lot of money."

"Will this be enough" pulls out a bag with 500 rings. Vector stares greedily at it.

"Yes that will be more than enough."

"If you find him there will be 500 more rings for you."

"Okay well get right on it". He walks out and changes back.

"Those fools will lead me fight to shadow." He laughs as he chaos flashes to Eggman's base.

Meanwhile inside the Chaotix building vector, espio, and charmy were getting ready to look for shadow.

"Are you guy's ready I wanna go."

"All right charmy we heard the first four times.."

Vector gets ready to go but notices espios hesitation.

"What's the matter espio."

"It's just that I have a bad feeling about that hedgehog. Why does he want to look for shadow anyway."

"He's probably some crazy fanboy looking for an autograph."

"Still I don't trust him."

"That doesn't matter because if we don't find shadow we wont get those rings now let's go." and with that vector ran of to find shadow along with charmy. Espio hesitates before leaving saying roger.

A/N Well that's it for this chapter. If you want to read the next chapter you'll just have to read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry for the long delay but I had so many things to do and serious writes block there will be some action and blood in this chapter so the rating will go up to K,hope you enjoy.

The Phantom Shadow

Back at Eggmans base phantom was reporting the news to Eggman about the choatix. Eggman was delighted to here this.

"Those fools will lead us right to shadow, but enough of that I think you need to train."

"Why would I need to train?"

"If you wish to defeat sonic and his annoying friends we need to see how strong you really are."

"Well who do I fight?"

"You get to fight metal sonic."

"Well let's begin shall we."

As the fight begins metal sonic rushes at phantom trying to punch him. Phantom easily doges it but gets kicked in the head by metal sonic. Phantom then attacks metal with a homing attack which connects with metals face. Metal stumbles a bit and phantom does a kick flowed by an uppercut. The kick hits but metal grab's phantoms hand and twist it. Phantom punches metal in the face and metal released his grasp. Phantom backs away from metal and began charging his own attack.

"You're good I'll give you that but I have to end this fight, dark Blitz."

"And after phantom said those words metal was immediately attacked by dark energy. After the attack was over metal lay on the floor, he slowly got up and then he fell on one knee. Even Eggman was shocked.

"How could you're attack have so much power. It doesn't matter though I will defeat you."

Then metal sonic rushed phantom and knocked him to the ground. Then he began to stomp on him. Phantom began to cough up blood and when he seen that he remembered what happened to Maria and became angry. Metal who felt phantoms energy increase dramatically began to stop stomping phantom. Phantom took this opportunity to attack. Pushing his self of the ground he curled into a ball and hit metal with a homing attack. The attack connected and metal went flying. Once metal got up he began to charge for his new attack called the metal rocket. While metal was charging he didn't see phantom glowing.

"You put up a good fight but this is the end phantom flash."

And when he said that phantom rushed at metal sonic going right through him. Metal sonic stopped and then pain hit him. Metal seen the illusions of phantom when he did the attack and felt like he was being hit twice he time an illusion hit him, when it was over metal fell to the floor. Phantom began walking towards metal sonic when he stopped. Metal sonic was getting up. Phantom only had enough energy for two more attacks. Wiping the blood from his mouth and eye he began to charge up.

"This was an excellent fight but I must end this now."

"And how are you going to do that."

"I'll copy your data and use you're attack against you."

"It's over for you phantom. You put up a good fight but my robot is stronger."

Then as metal sonic began to copy phantoms data he suddenly stops moving."

"What's wrong metal sonic?"

"Warning systems overload too much energy activating automatic system shut down."

Then without warning metal sonic falls to the ground. Phantom walks towards metal and kicks him.

"What happened to metal sonic? What did you do?"

"I did nothing to him. My power was too much for him to handle. He couldn't absorb all the energy that was within me."

"Well now since that's over I want to show you something."

"And what would that be."

Eggman opens a door and inside a hundreds of chaos emeralds.

"Where did you get these?"

"I created them, if fox boy can then so can I."

"How do they work?"

"They function like regular chaos emeralds but they are weaker and they run out of energy faster. Now that we have that steeled would you retrieve metal sonic for me?"

In the battle area metal sonic was finally functioning and he was getting ready to leave the room when phantom walked in.

"Metal sonic the person who I needed to see."

"And what do you want with me."

"The fight we had earlier made me realize something. You're powers are being misused."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a copy of somebody and it's a burden isn't it.

Metal sonic didn't reply so he continued.

"What if I knew a way to make you real?"

"How can you do that?"

"Simple, chaos emeralds."

"Those emeralds cannot do such a thing."

"Chaos emeralds are able to grant any wish correct."

If metal sonic could smile he would have a huge grin so he began listening as phantom explained the plan.

After leaving metal sonic phantom began to laugh like a maniac.

"If my plan goes well I finally be able to defeat shadow and anyone else who gets in my way.

A/N It looks like phantom has a plan of his own. If you want to find out what it is you have to read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay here's the next chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy.

The Phantom Shadow

While phantom was coming up with plans of his own shadow and the rest of the gang were trying to find out who phantom really was. Using shadows chaos control they sonic crew were able to get to the ARK. Once they were inside they began to look for clues. Tail's using the systems main computer was able to access the Ark's mainframe. Once this was done Tail's called shadow.

"Hey shadow I think you need to see this."

"Well what is it."

"It's a bunch of files about phantom and his ability's."

"Well let's see it."

As tail's begins to open the file a message appears on the screen that says that the file has been deleted. Tail's try's to refresh the file but is unsuccessful.

"Dang there could only be one person who could delete this file so even I wouldn't be able to find it."

"Eggman."

"Exactly so if we find him we can get those files."

"We don't need to find Eggman."

"What are you talking about rouge?"

"I saying that don't need Eggman when we have the professor's journal."

"Where did you find that?"

"It was on the table but you guys ran past it."

"Well then let's put it in."

Suddenly a loud sound is herd inside one of the rooms. As shadow rouge and tail's open the door they find a very frightened Amy.

"Amy what happened."

"I turned on the t.v and the sound was up real high. (A/N Please don't ask were the t.v came from. It's in the professor's room.)

Then as they were talking to amy a breaking news report came on the t.v.

"We have breaking news. metal sonic is attacking station square and is causing mass destruction."

""Isn't metal sonic tired of getting is butt kicked."

"Sonic were did you come from?"

"We came when we herd the loud sound. Anyway we don't have time to discuss this right now. Metal sonic is destroying the city."

"All right then let's go chaos control."

Back at station square metal sonic was destroying the city. People were running in panic and metal sonic loved it. Then in a flash of light sonic and the rest of the crew appeared. They were all shocked because metal sonic was in his upgraded form. (the one from sonic hero's.)

"What the heck. Shouldn't you be in the scrap heap?"

"You mock me now sonic but wait; you haven't seen true power yet."

As he said that his body began to glow and in a flash he became super metal sonic.

"No way, how did he do that."

"He did that when I fought him to at the sky sanctuary, but I thought he could only do that with the master emerald."

"I don't need that master emerald when I have the chaos emeralds."

"But that's impossible. Me and shadow have a chaos emerald and phantom has three emeralds and we can't find the other emeralds so how can he transform into super metal sonic."

"Fake emeralds. Eggman must have found out how to make them."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway because I'll still beat you, and with that sonic charged at metal sonic.

Meanwhile inside eggman's base phantom was watching the fight on t.v. He smiled when he saw metal sonic and sonic fight. He knew it was useless though. Without chaos emeralds sonic would never last. As sonic fought it reminded phantom of the past.

Flashback

"Ow please stop. You're hurting me."

"Shut up before I beat you until you're unconscious's.

Then the mysterious person began to kick phantom in the ribs until he was to tired to kick anymore. Phantom never cried out once. Crying would only make it worse. Then the mysterious person spit on him before he left the room.

End Flashback

Phantom frowned at the memory of being beaten. He decided to pay shadow and his friends a visit since metal sonic lost his super form. He then chaos flashed away to station square.

Sonic who was bleeding from his head and mouth and had a long cut thanks to metal sonic's claws. Sonic was ready to charge at metal sonic again when phantom appeared.

"Thank you metal sonic. Now that you have gotten there attention you can go back to the base. I'll handle things from here."

"You better remember the deal." And with that metal sonic flew off.

"What do you want phantom."

"I'm here to help you. Since you can't figure out who I am I'll tell you. As you know my name is phantom, but I'm also shadow's younger brother.

A/N So phantom is shadows younger brother. If you want to find out the rest you'll have to read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Okay the next chapter is here. The story may get a bit confusing here so try to understand it. Also I would like to thank Marie the Hedgecat for the review. I appreciate it. So on with the fic

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic the hedgehog. I only own phantom.

The Phantom Shadow

As phantom told them the news that he was shadow's brother everyone was in shock especially shadow who couldn't seem understand that he had a little brother.

"Shadow is it true. Is he really you're brother."

"I don't know."

"Of course that's not shadow's brother. If it was how come shadow doesn't remember him."

"He doesn't remember me because his memory was erased."

"Why should I believe you? It could be another trick by eggman."

"If you don't believe me just read this. Phantom throws a book at shadow which he catches. It should explain everything." Then with that phantom chaos flashed away.

"Shadow are you okay" says worried rouge.

"Yeah, let's go." Shadow then runs of then the rest of the sonic crew follow him.

Back at rouge's mansion she and the rest of the gang are sitting around shadow. Shadow looks at the book not sure if he wants to open it.

/Why should I be so afraid to open the book? I know he's lying so why does it feel like he's telling the truth. It doesn't make any sense. /

Shadow rouge calls. She began to worry about her husband as he seemed to be lost in thought. She could almost imagine what shadow is going through. She could imagine how she would react if her parents told her that she had a little brother that she never seen before.

Shadow she calls again. He finally seemed to hear her and began listening.

"Shadow Baby I know this must be hard for you but if you want to find out who this phantom guy truly is then you have to open that book. Just remember know matter what I'll always be here for you."

Everyone was suddenly quiet waiting to hear shadows response. Even sonic was quiet.

"Okay I'm going to open it." He said is so low that they could barely hear him.

As he began to read it they were surprised at what was inside. It was the professor's journal and it explained everything about shadow phantom and the ark. It also explained that shadow wasn't created but he was found along with phantom after a fire was started in the forest were they were currently living with there parents who were good friends of the professor.

Journal Entry 147: My good friend's Rayne and Alex were killed in a fire today. They died trying to get there two children out of the house. I promised them that I would take care of them.

Journal Entry 148: I have returned to the ark with the two hedgehogs. My granddaughter was thrilled to finally have friends with her. I told her there names were shadow and phantom.

Journal Entry 150: The hedgehogs seem to enjoy spending time with Maria. They think of her as a sister or a mother at times.

Journal Entry 155: We have been examining the two hedgehogs and it seems that they have incredible power. They are able to warp short distances and when injured they heal at an incredible rate. More research is currently being done on them.

Journal Entry 156: It seems phantom is a lot quieter and avoids all of us. He sometimes stays in his room for days and weeks. He also avoids Maria. I'm worried that something has happened to them but I don't know what.

Journal Entry 157: It seems the hedgehogs are no longer cooperating with us. They are demanding to see there parents. I don't have he heart to tell them that there parents died so I'll have to erase there memory.

Journal Entry 159: There has been a problem with phantom. He is unable to control his power and goes on destructive rampages if provoked. We are also unable to erase his memory as his power is too great.

The rest of the pages are blank except the ones with hi final entry and the invasion of the ark. As shadow closes the book everyone stares at him.

"I don't understand. If what the book says is true, then that means that I have real parents. I'm a real hedgehog."

"Shadow you were always a real hedgehog."

"I know but remember I was created to be the ultimate life form."

"This is so confusing. First he have to fight the phantom guy. Then metal sonic comes back and he's able to go super, and know we find out that shadow has a brother and he's a real hedgehog."

"I need to be alone for a while.

Shadow then runs out the door before anyone can stop him.

Back at eggman's base phantom had returned and was looking for metal sonic. After looking around for five minutes he found him in the control room.

"Are you ready to do this."

"Yes I have made all the necessary preparations. We can finally start the phase of you're plan."

"Excellent, once this is over you will be my second in command and we'll take over the world."

"About this plan are you sure that you will keep you're end of the bargain."

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you sound insecure."

"No I'm just trying to make sure that you don't double cross me."

"Don't worry. I go everything under control but first I need to find shadow. Know put the final plan in motion.

Shadow had stopped in a local bar. He was still trying to understand what all of this meant. After a couple of drinks he decided to back home because he knew that everyone would be worried about him. On his way home he stopped when he heard someone call his name. When he turned around he seen phantom. They walk and talk at the same time.

"What do you want?"

"Did you read the professor's journal?"

"Yeah I read it."

"Now that you know the truth how does it feel."

"What I want to know is why I wasn't able to remember any of this."

"Simple they were able to erase you're memory."

"Why are you telling me these things?"

"Because I want you to know the truth before you die."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're pathetic really Gerald did a good job on you're memory."

Before shadow can reply sonic and the rest of the gang find them but there shocked to see him also talking to phantom?

"What's that supposed to mean."

"It's you're fault that all of this is happening." It you didn't beat me everyday you wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"What do you mean beat you?"

"Think about it shadow. Think about the ark. Don't you remember my screams? My pain. My blood. Think about it. You used to beat me."

"I remember I don't believe it. Was I really that mean to you?"

"No not when mom and dad were alive. We will have the final battle at the floating castle."

"What floating castle."

Inside eggman's base metal sonic found eggman in the control room. When eggman seen him he begins to talk.

"Metal I need you to find phantom for me. I haven't seen him and I need his help."

When metal doesn't reply eggman get angry?

Didn't you here me I said find phantom."

Metal then begins to choke eggman.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I already did."

With that metal throws eggman in a cell. Then he goes into the emerald chamber. He places seven emeralds at a replica of the master emerald shrine. Then he focuses the chaos energy and that castle begins to rise until it's in the sky.

"That floating castle."

A/N Whew that was a long chapter. Hope you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I'm back with the next chapter in the story. Hope you like it.

The Phantom Shadow

As the castle began to rise sonic and the rest of the crew stared at it. Phantom then broke the silence.

"This is where the final battle shall take place. Of you're smart you'll give up now."

"What makes you think that well give up" sonic said cockily.

"I don't expect all of you to be there just you and shadow. I have nothing against any of you but I made a deal with metal so you'll have to come."

"Why don't you just try and beat us here."

"Because I want to make you suffer. Besides what fun would that be?"

As phantom said that he warped away leaving the rest of the sonic crew to come up with a plan.

"Damn how are we going to get to that floating castle now?"

"Don't worry about it shadow we can chaos control there."

"No we can't. Chaos control only allows you to warp to a place you've been before."

"Then we'll take the tornado."

"The tornado can't fit all of us."

"Actually it can. I made some adjustments so now the tornado is able to fly with multiple people on it. Of course sonic and knuckles will be on the wings of the plane."

"Tails you're a genus."

"Okay now that that's settled how are we going to find are the castle?"

"That's shouldn't be to hard now. While phantom was talking I slippeda homing device on his body. So now can take the same route he took."

"Rouge you're a genus too."

"Okay then let's get ready."

Back at the base phantom and metal sonic were waiting for sonic and shadow. Metal sonic was on the computer putting the finishing touches on the castles defense. Phantom was busy having another flashback.

Flashback

"Big brother I can't find my toys. Can you help me find it?"

Shadow who was reading a book looked up from it to listen to phantom. Shadow smiled because he knew were phantom always put his stuff.

"Okay where were you the last time you played with them."

"I don't know, I think I was in Maria's room."

Phantom then realized that his toys where in maria's room and he began to laugh.

"I'm glad you think that's funny because one day you're going to lose those toys."

"No I won't."

Shadow shook his head and began to finish reading his book.

"Come on big brother let's play. Please" phantom said giving shadow the puppy dog eyes.

"All right but only for a little while."

"Okay let's play."

Phantom remember that happy memory but he also remembered a more sad memory.

Phantom was in his room bleeding heavily. His leg and arms had deep cuts in them and his head felt like it was going to split in two. He got up but was smacked back down to the ground by shadow. Shadow picked him up by his neck and began to slap him rapidity. Phantom tried to squirm and fight out of shadows grasp but shadow was to strong for him. This continued for two years until one day phantom decided to fight back.

"What do you want?"

"I'm tired of you beating on me. This is going to stop right now."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so.

And that's when shadow ran up to phantom and began to punch him in the face. Phantom tried to hit shadow with his own attack but shadow would move away and kick him. After the fight was over phantom was lying on the floor and was barely unconscious.

"Pathetic, you can't even beat me. That's why mom and dad died. From now one you are to stay away from Maria. If I ever see you with her I'll break more than just you're face."

As shadow walked out the room the last thoughts phantom had before he fell unconscious were "it wasn't my fault."

Metal sonic looked from the computer to find phantom taking a nap. He seemed to be having a bad dream, but metal sonic never had a dream, but that was going to change soon.

"Phantom get ready. It's time."

Outside of the castle sonic and the gang were in the tornado. Everything was silent until tails spoke.

"All right you guys get ready were about to land."

Just then phantoms voice can be heard from the castle.

"I'm surprised that you guys have made it this far but this is a far as you go."

Then a loud sound is heard as a bunch of holes appear in the castle.

"What the heck is going on?"

Then suddenly large cannons come out of the holes and began to charge up.

"Goodbye" And then the cannons fire at the tornado.

A/N this is shorter than the last chapter but I decided to leave you on a cliffhanger. Read and review to see the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N All right the next chapter is up. It may get a little confusing.

Disclaimer I don't own sonic the hedgehog but you know that.

The Phantom Shadow

As the cannons fired the world seemed to move slower. This is the end they all thought. Then tails made a sharp turn to the left and the cannons missed.

"That was to close."

"Yeah I thought we were done for."

"Guys we got a problem."

"What happened tails?"

"One of the wings broke."

"No way, now what are we going to do."

"Then we'll have to do the next best thing. Tornado hyper mode activate."

Then the tornado begins to slowly move faster until they were traveling at a high speed. After waiting a while shadow notices something.

"Tails how fast is the plane going."

"It travels at half the speed of sound."

"Then that means we should have been there by now right."

"Yeah you're right, so how come were not there yet."

After thinking a while knuckles came up with the answer.

"The castles moving."

"What, but how's that possible."

"Since they probable have hundreds of chaos emeralds they should have enough energy to make that castle move."

"Then there's know way we can get there. Then we'll have to land."

"Wait I've been studying that castle for a while now. Tails how much do you love you're plane."

"I love it a lot. Why did you ask?"

"Because you'll have to make another one. Everyone grab my hand.

And as they grabbed shadows hand he mouthed the words chaos control and in a flash of light they disappeared.

"Whoa how did you do that." sonic asked.

"Well since I was paying close attention to the entrance to the castle I was able to chaos control there without me actually having been there before."

"Couldn't you have at least tried to take the plane with you." tail's asked.

'That's not important right now. We need to find a way to get inside the castle."

"Hey you guys look. The castle stopped moving."

"That's good but how do we get inside the castle."

Then a rumbling noise is heard and the entrance to the castle opens up.

"He wants us to go inside."

"How can you tell?"

"Why else would the doors open up?"

"Well let's go then."

As the sonic crew enters the castle the doors close.

"This might be bad."

"Were stuck, how are supposed to get out" a panicking Amy says.

"Don't worry well get out of here" sonic reassured her.

As they begin to walk through the halls rouge sees a strange light.

"Hey look do you see that strange light up ahead."

"Yeah but what is it?"

Then suddenly three robots attack them.

"Is that they best you guys have. Let's finish this quick."

Then sonic does a homing attack and destroys the robots head. As he gets ready to destroy the other two the robots head rejoins its body leaving everybody speechless.

"How it do that" sonic asked.

Then knuckles charged at it and punched it in the chest. As his fist went through the robots chest something fell out of it.

"No way, guys they have chaos emeralds in them."

"Well were are they."

"There in the robots chest."

Sonic does a spin dash through the robots chest but they automatically fix themselves again.

"I thought you said they were in the robots chest."

"Not all of them are in the chest" shadow said.

"How do you that."

"I can pick up chaos energy and the emeralds are in different parts of the robots body."

"So how do we stop them?"

"Destroy every part of there body."

Then sonic shadow and knuckles did there special moves destroying every part of the robots. After the robots were destroyed they began to run to the throne room. Once they got there they were shocked at what they saw.

"Hello shadow, sonic I'm glad you could make. The reason why you're not dead already is because I want you all to see the power of the chaos emeralds. You may begin metal."

"The severs are the seven chaos. Power is enriched by the heart. Chaos is represented by the heart. Chaos is the power of wishes. Now grant me my wish."

In a flash of light metal sonic began to change. Everyone could only watch in awe as the transformation took place. When it was done sonic was speechless.

"Metal sonic's a, I don't believe it."

"My name is no longer metal sonic but cincos, and yes I'm a real hedgehog.

A/N wow metal sonic's a real hedgehog. Review to find out what happens next. also cincos is sonic spelled backwards with an extra c


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry for the long delay but I'm back with to next chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy it.

The Phantom Shadow

Disclaimer: For the last time I own phantom, cincos and nothing else now leave me alone.

Sonic and the others looked at cincos in shock.

"I don't believe it, metals a real hedgehog."

"My name is not metal, it's cincos. Sonic is your name and your weak so me having your name makes me weak."

"Well I don't care what your name is but your still going down."

While those two were talking shadow and phantom were also having a conversation of there own.

"So shadow this is the end. Once I destroy you I'll have my revenge and everyone will know what you really are. A pathetic hedgehog that's afraid of his own brother."

"I know I can't change what I did in the past but I'm sorry I did it. You're right I was scared."

When shadow said this everyone became quiet.

"I was scared that you would be afraid because you thought that might happen to you. So I protected you, but you began to depend on me show I had to show you that I won't always be able to protect you, but I never meant for this to happen."

When shadow said this another memory flashed through phantoms head.

He remembered being in a cold room. He was in the middle of the room covered in blood. He didn't understand why shadow did this. He never wanted to make shadow angry. He tried to understand why he did this but he couldn't. He remembered all the good times he had with shadow, but had more memory's of shadow beating on him. Then he realized why he beat him. Shadow hated him. That was the day his childhood died. He would no longer be the happy hedgehog everyone saw. He would show them that he wasn't weak and shadow would pay for crossing him.

"Don't you dare lie to me? You're just saying that because you're afraid to fight. Well your going to die" and with that phantom rushed at shadow and elbowed him in his stomach.

Shadow recovered quickly and went for a roundhouse kick but phantom ducked and spin dashed into his chest. Sonic saw what was happening and went to help but stopped when cincos got in his way.

"I believe you have a fight with me."

"I guess I do. Well let's get started. Sonic and cincos ran through an open door and out of sight.

Phantom and shadow were locked in a grapple when phantom jumped away.

"I can't have your friends interfering in our match so let's keep them busy shall we?"

Phantom pushed a button and 10 chaos bots came out and began to attack the rest of the gang.

"Well now that we can't be interrupted let's take this to the sky."

Phantom pressed another button and the floor were he and shadow had been fighting began to rise. He jumped on it and waited until it went to the top.

"To make the fight fair we'll take off our sneakers."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean if one of us falls off of the platform we won't be able to use the jets on our shoes to get back up."

"Personally I wouldn't do it but do I have a choice."

"No, no you don't." After they took off there sneakers they ran at each other and began to fight.

Meanwhile sonic and cincos were running through the castle fighting each other. cincos tried to hit sonic with a homing attack but sonic dodged and did a spin dash which cincos jumped over Sonic kicked cincos in the face and cincos grabbed his leg and slammed him into the wall. Sonic did another spin dash and hit cincos in the face leaving a scar. Cincos felt blood running down his cheek and he became angry. He felt a tremendous energy flowing through him and unleashed it on sonic.

"I'll crush you, electric storm" and when he said that a huge burst of lightning and electricity hit sonic. It was very painful and sonic was paralyzed for a moment.

Phantom and shadow were fighting fiercely with each other. Shadow had a long cut on his arm from when phantom hit him with a spin dash and had a large gash from shadows chaos spear. Phantom was tried of playing games and told the platform to lower. He the put on his sneakers which shadow did as well. Phantom ran until he was at the control room. He called for cincos who left his fight with sonic to see what phantom wanted. When cincos got there phantom told him what was going to happen.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes let's do this."

They began to focus there energy and there bodies began to glow.

"Shadow there using chaos emeralds. We have to go super."

Then sonic and shadow began to glow. After a while there was a huge flash of light and sonic shadow and cincos were super. Cincos had white fur in his super form. They realized that phantom didn't transform and they saw what happened. Phantom never went super before he was struggling to focus his energy. He lets out a scream and his fur turned purple and two of his quills grew. He flew up and smiled at cincos.

"We'll let's finish this" he said and they flew towards sonic and shadow who were flying towards them and a huge flash of light was seen. The super battle was on.

A/N wow a battle between four super hedgehogs. Yes another cliffhanger but don't worry, I promise to have the next chapter up a lot sooner.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Okay I'm sorry for the major delay but my computer stopped working and it hasn't been fixed yet. I'm typing this form my brother's house so don't expect updates to frequently. Well anyway sorry about the delay. Let's get this chapter started.

The Phantom Shadow

Disclaimer: I only own phantom and cincos that's it.

As the four super hedgehogs flew towards each other a huge light flashed. When the light faded the hedgehogs were attacking each other. They were moving so fast that you could only see the sparks the made when they hit each other. As the battle ensued the others could only stare in awe.

"So shadow how does it feel to know that you're beaten. I'm faster, stronger, and invincible. Now bow down and get ready to die."

"I don't know what you're talking about but if you think I'm going to lose to you, you got another thing coming."

"Well aren't we confident but you really should watch you're back." When phantom said this shadow was kicked in the back of his head.

"No way, how could he be that fast, well it doesn't matter chaos control". Because shadow was in his super form the chaos control was more powerful and even phantom couldn't doge all of shadows attacks.

While shadow and phantom were having there fight sonic and cincos were busy fighting each other.

"So cincos how does it feel to be real."

"It's nice but don't forget I will kill you, Electric storm."

Using his speed sonic was able to doge the attack and retaliated with a homing attack. Cincos blocked the homing attack and tried to hit sonic. He missed and sonic used his sonic wind. Cincos was hit by the sonic wind but countered by using his shocking flare which sent a giant ball of electricity to sonic. Sonic was unable to avoid this and was hit with the attack. He screamed in pain.

"Now do you see how hopeless this fight is? You can't beat me just look at you withering in pain, but for some reason I can't enjoy it." Why what is this feeling."

As sonic began to get up he began to answer cincos. "The reason why you can't enjoy it is because you have feelings, and because you have feelings you can feel this." Then sonic punched cincos. Sonic threw another punch but cincos blocked that. Then sonic using his speed went behind cincos and kicked him. Cincos was stunned and that was all sonic needed. From then on Sonic had the upper hand. He noticed his power was beginning to fade so he used his ultimate attack.

"All right let's finish this sonic boom" just then a huge shockwave came at cincos. When it hit cincos was sent into unimaginable pain. Cincos fell to the ground and returned to his normal form. Sonic also went into his normal form.

"Why can't I defeat you? I'm a real hedgehog yet I can't win. Why, what am I doing wrong?"

"Maybe you're not meant to kill people. Think about it cincos, you're a real hedgehog now; free to make your own chooses instead of following orders from someone. Until you follow your own path you'll never be able to beat me."

"I see but don't think this means were friends."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now let's see who will win in shadows in phantoms fight."

Phantom and shadow were still fighting fiercely. Neither one backing down from each other but they began to notice they were starting to lose energy.

"So shadow how about we finish this. I'll show you that I'm the superior one and I'll have my revenge. I'll win this for me and Maria."

"Listen I'm sorry about what I did but you have to understand I had no choice."

"What are you talking about?"

"The fire that killed our parents was horrible. You were in you're room and mom and dad were trapped in the lab. I didn't have enough time to save you both. Mom and dad wanted me to save you so I did. Because I did this mom and dad died but we lived. I guessed I blamed you for there death but I realized I was wrong, and for that I'm sorry."

"Everyone was surprised at shadows speech even phantom. That's when they noticed that he was crying.

"It's not fair why were we cursed. I don't understand."

"Life isn't fair but we just have to deal with it."

Shadow went to give phantom a hug but then phantom went berserk. He started to blast everything in sight.

"So this is what they meant."

"Huh what are you talking about?"

"It seems when ever phantom experiences an extreme emotion like anger he becomes unstable."

It seemed like there was no way they were going to stop phantom. Just then the castle began to shake.

"Guys we have to get out of here."

"But how the tornados shot."

"We have to use chaos control."

"No I wont leave my brother behind."

"There's no other way. We have to leave him."

"But I finally got through to him."

"I know what you mean but there's nothing we can do know. Come on we have to leave know."

"Good bye phantom I always loved you." Shadow then did a chaos control just as the castle exploded.

A few days later.

Out of the pile of rubble a figure appeared. At it's side cincos appeared as if he was waiting for the person.

"Well it took you long enough."

"I'd like to see you try it then."

"No thanks anyway are you ready to go. Yeah let's go," and in a blinding light the two figures disappeared Eggman also appeared out of the rubble.

"Stupid no good machine. Next time I'll send him to the scrap heap.

A/N So there's the conclusion of the phantom shadow. I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger so there you go. I probably wont start the sequel until I finish another fic so look out for my other ones. Until then see ya.


End file.
